dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow 2
Green Arrow 2 is a 2022 sequel to Green Arrow Emerald Archer. Sees Alex Pettyfer reprise his role as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow, Hayden Pannetere as Dinah Lance, Johnny Depp as Thomas Myrlen/ The Dark Archer. Directed by Joss Wheadon June,3 2022 Cast Alex Pettyfer as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow- The Billionaire/ Robin Hood like vigilantie finds out that a brand new archer is in Star City. Hayden Pannetere as Dinah Lance- She is worried about Oliver now that she knows he is the Green Arrow. Jennifer Antison as Captain Sarah Miller- Jon Miller`s wife who gets appointed to be the Captain of the police force. Idris Elba as Jon Miller- He now is Oliver`s closest ally who rebuilds the Arrow Cave. Johnny Depp as Thomas Mrylen/ The Dark Archer- He finds out about what Green Arrow did at D.C and decides to kill everyone in Star City. Jamie Chung as China White- A mysterious woman who refers to her boss as superior. Ben Foster as Henry Banner- An old friend of Oliver`s who is some how linked to The Dark Archer. Garret Hedlund as Barry Allen-cameo Plot The film starts in a flashback where Oliver is training on the island. Oliver is running in the woods and uses his new found archery skills. Oliver shoots his arrows at Myrlen`s men and Oliver sees Thomas in front of him and Myrlen tells Oliver that if he does not beat him he will not return to Star City. Present day, Oliver is giving a speech about the future of Queen Industries. The press then asks him where were you a few months ago? Oliver then sees Jon and Sarah`s face and looks back at the crowd and says that he went fishing. Shift to the Queen Manor and Oliver is sharpening his arrows when a news report comes on and it says that Thomas Mrylen has returned to Star City. Jon Miller walks in and tells Oliver that Dinah called earlier and wanted to see you. Oliver enters the Arrow Cave and tells Jon that he has to go out and dons his green hood along with his costume. As a man enters a door an arrow hits the wall and confused he takes the arrow. Green Arrow beats the guy up and asks him what do you know about Mrylren ? The guy is then looking at the shadows and tells Green Arrow that The Dark Archer is here. The guy is then shown to be shot by a black arrow. Green Arrow looks up and sees a person with a black hood and begins firing arrows at The Dark Archer. Green Arrow grapples on top ofthe building and begins fighting the Dark Archer. Green Arrow then realizes that the Dark Archer is stronger than him and trys to shoot another arrow but he is gone. Shift to Oliver arriving to the Arrow Cave, he tells Jon that there is another archer in this city. Jon then tells Oliver that he should get some sleep. Oliver then remembers back on the island when he fought Thomas Myrlen and he had the same fighting skills. Oliver writes down an unknown number and leaves the Arrow Cave. Shifting to Queen Industries where Oliver walks in his office and begins to think about Dinah. Dinah Lance walks in and tells him that his secret is safe with her. Oliver thanks her and tells Dinah that there is another archer in Star City. Dinah tells him that she has heard reports on the Dark Archer. China White bumps in to Oliver and quickly apologizes. Oliver helps pick up her things and asks if she is new here? She smiles and says yes and walks off. Oliver looks at her more and finds his self falling for her but Dinah stops him. Oliver then tells Dinah that she seemed mysterious. Shift to Thomas Myrlen putting away his bow when China White is breaking in his office. Myrlen fights her and easily beats her and tells her that he knows Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. Shifting to Jon and Oliver training when Detective Miller tells him that The Dark Archer is going after random people. Oliver looks at his costume and puts it on and grabs his bow. Green Arrow sees China White wearing a mask and fighting someone. Green Arrow shoots a electric arrow and asks her who are you? China stabs Green Arrow and tells him she is China White and leaves. Green Arrow falls to the ground and calls the same unknown number again and tells him to meet him at a hotel. Henry Banner gets out of bed to get milk when The Dark Archer is behind him. The Dark Archer takes him outside and tells him to say hello to your father for me and shoots him with an arrow. Oliver, Jon and Dinah are watching the news and it says that Henry Banner an old friend of Oliver Queen has died last night. Oliver then tells him that he has to go to a hotel right quick. Shift to the hotel where we see Barry Allen sitting down. Oliver arrives there and thanks him for trying to help him find out who killed his friend. Barry and Oliver find the body and traces it to The Dark Archer killing him with his arrows. Barry gets up and tells him that Central City needs him and before he leaves he tells him that he went to the Arrow Cave and gave him a present. Later Oliver arrives and finds out that someone broke in Queen Manor. Oliver reads writing on the wall that says that he knows everything about you and has your friends. Oliver looks at the entrance of the Arrow cave. Oliver walks to the table and opens the box and sees a green domino mask. Oliver puts on the mask and dons his costume. We shift to Dinah waking up and sees The Dark Archer. Jon is then on the floor and tells The Dark Archer that Oliver is coming and when he does you are going wish you never captured us. Green Arrow busts though the window and shoots an arrow at Dark Archer. Green Arrow then kicks him in the face. The Dark Archer shoot an arrow at Oliver`s leg causing him to fall and Green Arrow pulls it out and begins dodging Dark Archer`s arrows. Green Arrow then takes out an arrow and staps it into his stomach. The Dark Archer falls down and Green Arrow goes to untie Jon and Dinah. Dark Archer is about to shoot at Oliver but Jon takes out a gun and Captain Miller comes in and shoots him. Green Arow and Dinah kiss leaves. Jon hugs Sarah and tells her that he loves her and that they can go home now. We then cut to scenes of Oliver on a date with Dinah and Oliver proposes to her. The End Post Credits Scene In a factory a guy on the computer is telling people to be criminals in time with miniutes and he tell's the person it's time to shine. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Green Arrow Series